


What's it worth to you?

by PatientStargazer



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Prostitution, Sexual Inexperience, unnamed lone wanderer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientStargazer/pseuds/PatientStargazer
Summary: The Lone Wanderer doesn't have enough caps to hire Jericho, and she desperately needs a tough as nails guy like him to travel to downtown DC. So she strikes a bargain with him. The Wanderer is nothing if not pragmatic, after all.
Relationships: Jericho/Female Lone Wanderer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It always bothered me how you need evil karma to hire Jericho, on top of having to pay him 1000 caps. What if you could strike a different deal?

Moriarty's isn't her favorite place to be, but it beats eating a meal alone, sitting by some dumpster. The Lantern wasn't an option, not since Jenny decided she didn't like the Wanderer, and greeted her with cold passive-aggression every time she dropped by. Plus, there was Gob. His company alone made staying there worthwhile. And he wasn't a bad cook, either.

Today she couldn't appreciate any of it, really. She was lost in thought, staring at at the wall behind the counter, not minding the chatter of other patrons or the smell of smoke and alcohol.

It hit her, sometimes: this was her life now, this world of dust and violence. For a moment, her whole life in the vault feels like a distant dream. Its stupid of course, it's been over a month already. And yet, it feels like years have gone by.

The sound of Billy Creel's voice takes her out of her thoughts.

"Damn Gob, I'm tired of listening to that enclave shit!"

"I know, Billy, but the signal from GNR is crap right now." He said, fiddling with the radio controls until the voice of Three Dog under a thick layer of static came on.

Billy Creel laughed and held his glass up to Gob for a refill. "That noise beats the enclave radio if you ask me."

"Guess you're right.

GNR. Her next step. She knows this thanks to Moriarty, that slimey bastard. He'd tried very hard to milk her for caps, and when it was obvious she didn't have any money, he'd tried to get something else from her too. Her stomach still churns when she thinks about the offer, his gross breath and cocky words all in her face. He didn't push too hard after she rejected the offer, though. Perhaps he was wary. Maybe he thought there was a chance she'd find her dad, and he would be pissed if he found out Moriarty had extorted sex from his teenage daughter. Bastard probably just covering his ass.

In the end she had been sent to "deal" with Silver, a poor woman the Wanderer couldn't fuck over like Moriarty wanted to. In the end she'd made a deal with her. Also sold her some jet she had found, but only because she desperately needed money, and only after she made Silver promise she wouldn't take it all at once. She knew enough about the effects of drugs to be concerned.

But that had bought her the information she needed. And then Moira had roughly helped her figure out how to get to downtown DC.

She'd made it out to the Super Duper Mart before she was forced to go back. Had tried to cross the river, got ambushed by raiders. Then retreated and tried to cross from further down the river. It was an even worse idea. Supermutants kicked her ass and she went back to Megaton, tail between legs and hurt pride.

Moira was a sweetheart and patched her up for free. It was the least she could do, she said, after she scoped out the supermarket. Also offered a food sanitizer or something, the Wanderer really appreciated it but asked Moira to hold on to it for now. Thing looked cumbersome as hell.

She tried a third time, and a fourth. Didn't get killed, this was mostly recon for now, but her chances of getting to GNR looked like shit.

She talked to some of the caravaneers, and even though they offered to let her come along their routes, none of them would take her close to where she needed to go. And god knew what she'd find once she reached the metro tunnels. She tried to ignore the fear, be cool and smart, but there was no way downtown DC wasn't a death trap.

She had asked around for help, but people weren't willing to risk their lives to help some poor girl find her dad. Moira and Lucy West were nice to her, but neither was willing to leave Megaton. Billy Creel wouldn't leave Maggy. Lucas Simms couldn't leave the town.

A rough, sick coughing from the other corner of the bar interrupted her train of thought.

Ah yes, there was Jericho too. The only person in town who could perhaps be convinced to work as a mercenary... And he didn't want anything to do with it. Life out there wasn’t for him anymore, he said. But the wanderer could hear the hesitation in his voice. He was trying to convince himself. But even so, he had a set price tag, and she couldn't afford it, not by a long shot. She was down to 75 caps after the last stimpak and ammo haul, and she had almost cleaned up all Springvale out of useful scrap. A thousand caps seemed about as out of reach as a million.

Gob served Jericho a molerat steak, the "special" of the day. He ate it joylessly and lit a cigarette when he was done, the taste of it preferable to that of the steak, no doubt.

He gave her the creeps, and the rumors she'd heard didn't help matters. Even if she had the caps to spare, she wondered if hiring him would be a good idea at all. What kind of man was he? Could she trust him out there, in the wasteland?

Then she realized that, unlike Moriarty, Jericho hadn't proposed a "different" deal when she said she didn't have the caps. And then she wondered why he hadn't.

She wasn't stupid, she knew she was an attractive girl. She'd heard all the disgusting things the tunnel snakes said about her behind her back. She'd noticed the way some of the guards looked at her. And out here in the wasteland, she was an unusual picture of health to boot, with perfect skin (save for a light sunburn) and wearing a tight vault suit. The armor Moira provided made her shape a little less obvious, but she was still a striking sight.

She knew her appearance was an asset, but the thought of using it that way made her uneasy. She wasn't scared of sex itself, just the thought of having it with strangers she felt nothing for.

Nova had joked with her about it, said the wanderer could really make a killing out there. But then she'd stopped laughing, and very quickly retracted her comment. You're so young, she had said. Don't let those pigs own you yet, she had said.

And yet here she was, seriously considering it for the first time in her life. God, what would her dad say? She shook her head and chuckled to herself. There were a lot of things he'd be scandalized about, after all.

She looked over at Jericho again, as discretely as she could. He looked rough. Scary, the way one had to look to make it out there, she guessed. Tough leather, guns and knives, alcohol and tobacco. Had a receding hairline that would make him look older if he didn't closely shave his head. Stubble.

All in all not a prince charming, but the Wanderer couldn't help but compare him to Moriarty, and for some reason the thought of Jericho making that offer was more palatable to her. Physically, at least. She had no way of knowing how each man would be in bed, but at least Jericho didn't directly look at her tits whenever she was around, like Moriarty did.

He didn't notice her. He finished his cigarette, paid the tab, and left. It was getting late and another day would pass without her getting any close to finding her dad.

After she finished her own meal, Gob picked up her plate and slid her back the caps she had used to pay. He didn't look at her, and the Wanderer knew more than to politely protest at this point. Gob was a goddamn saint, and she'd pay him back one day. Perhaps she could pay off his whole debt and free him.

She laughed as she left the bar, feeling stupid for wanting to save someone, when she could barely save herself. It was a bad habit. Needed to stop doing that. She walked up to the common house, where a narrow creaky bed waited for her another night.


	2. Chapter 2

Moira wasn't willing to defuse the bomb, but she didn't object when the Wanderer told her about her plan to deactivate it once and for all, and in fact offered a few helpful pointers on it. She also suggested giving Cromwell and his followers a heads up about what she was trying to do, which she did, and boy was that an awkward conversation.

In the end, Confessor Cromwell had given her his approval, even though he preferred that atom's artifact remain untouched. But she assured him that the bomb would not lose any of "atom's essence", and she meant only to bring stability to the town. Which could potentially mean more settlers, and in the long run, perhaps more believers. It was a tough sell, but by the time she felt confident enough to try, she had no objections from the church.

Walter had let her borrow his toolbox, which she complemented with several electronic components from Moira's store. The morning she got to work on the damn thing a small crowd of curious onlookers had gathered around the bomb, in addition to the usual religious crowd. Even Lucas Simms couldn't help but peek for a while, curious about how she was doing.

As if the damn thing wasn't complicated enough, she had to do it with an audience. Great. Her dad told her about pre-war operating rooms where people, often students, could see the surgeries being performed. The concept had fascinated her, the idea of being a cool medical professional, doing an incredibly complicated operation in front of an audience like it was no big deal. That would be awesome.

This was not. She loved science, and that included nuclear physics, but she was way more knowledgeable about medicine than atomic bombs. It took her six hour of hesitant steps to finally do it, but by the end she was fairly certain the bomb could not ever detonate, accidentally nor intentionally.

To be fair, time had done most of the work for her. According to the encyclopedia she had read, atomic bombs needed constant maintenance to be in top exploding order, and years of neglect actually made them less likely to explode, not more. Didn't make them any less radioactive though, in fact made leaking more likely, but at least the whole town wouldn't go up in the air now.

In the end, it was worth it. She got a handful of caps and, to her surprise, was offered a place to stay in town. A house all for herself.

She thought about selling it at first, get enough caps to hire a mercenary, and leave for GNR in continue of her search. But according to Moira there weren't a lot of people interested in settling in Megaton right now, although as rumors of the defused bomb spread perhaps she'd get a buyer if she waited out.

In the end, she decided to keep it. It was nice to have privacy, and a comfortable bed, and a robot butler. She thought about selling Wadsworth too, but she doubted anyone in town would be interested in buying. She also thought about bringing him along in her travels, but Wadsworth insisted he wasn't made for combat.

The space was great for storage, too. She could haul junk there and sort it out, clean up stuff before turning it up for buying, getting more caps for the things she sold... She was up to an average of 200 now, but stimpaks and ammo weren't getting any cheaper out there, and there were only so many meals Gob could give her for free.

The riverside got worse somehow. She scoped it out for a couple of days, and the area was a battlefield with raiders on one side and supermutants on the other. Perhaps this would be a good chance for her to sneak by unnoticed. Or perhaps it'd be a great chance for her to die blasted by a rogue missile or grenade.

She still needed help, a mercenary, someone who could increase her chances of survival. Someone who knew the wasteland, who had been out there for years and knew the tricks to staying alive. Someone like Jericho, and Jericho was still there, smoking and drinking and helping Simms every now and then with keeping watch.

250 caps was the best she could do, and she knew the man would laugh at that offer, but it was better than the twenty she had on her when they first spoke.

"Jericho? Do you have a minute to talk?" She asked one morning, as he left his house. It wasn't terribly early, and Jericho didn't look too hungover, so she hoped he wouldn't immediately tell her to fuck off.

"What do you want, kid?" He asked, pulling out a cigarette.

"Nothing, just wondering... Had any work offers lately?"

They began walking up the ramps, slowly towards Moriarty's.

"What, work? Oh, you mean out there." He said, as if he suddenly recalled their previous conversation. "Nah, and even if I had, I already told you, kid: I'm not going back out there."

The Wanderer nodded.

"That's alright... Yeah, I get it. It's good in here, very safe."

Jericho laughed.

"Yeah, specially now that you defanged that fucking time bomb, right kid?"

The wanderer laughed with him.

"Yeah... I did that, yeah. Well, I was thinking about going out there myself, you know? And let's be honest, I could use a hand."

"Bet you do." Jericho muttered. "Good luck with that."

The Wanderer ignored his comment and continued.

"Don't get me wrong, cracking heads and blowing up bugs is a ton of fun, but I need to get closer to DC, and things there are bit too rough for me."

"No shit. Listen, kid, I see where you're going, and the answer is still no." They stopped on a passage under the houses, where they could speak with a little privacy, and Jericho lowered his voice. "Ain't wanna go out there, much less to babysit a goody two shoes like you. Don't matter how fucking fun the action out there is, got it?"

She was a little taken aback, specially by the goody two shoes comment. She had endeared herself to the community, after all. Her reputation was impeccable. It stood to reason that someone like Jericho wouldn't click with a stand up citizen like her.

She sighed, but decided not to take that personally. It wouldn't work with Jericho anyway, it was best to be pragmatic with someone like him. And pragmatism meant caps, more often than not. Which she didn't have.

Which led her to the other trade she had thought about. She wasn't sure about it yet, but perhaps... Perhaps they could talk things through.

Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, but she stilled herself and spoke calmly.

"I know, and I get it, but I really need the help. I've tried getting there several times now, but I'm at a loss at this point. I don't want to conquer all of DC, I just want to cross the river. I have money, and you know there's more to get out there…"

Jericho stood in silence, thoughtful. Judging by his reaction, she hadn't come across as too needy and pathetic, which was good. She didn't want to play the little lost girl in need of a knight in shining armor anyway.

He took a drag of his cigarette and he spoke.

"You got a thousand caps yet?" He asked.

She paused.

"No."

She didn't had a "but", she'd made her pitch, appealed to his desire to return to life in the Wasteland.

Jericho's reaction was surprising. He seemed disappointed that the girl didn't have the caps, that he couldn't say yes. But he raised his eyebrows and finished his smoke, and while exhaling his breath he shrugged.

"Then sorry, kid. I don't come cheap."

Hr turned to walk away, but the Wanderer stopped him. If this conversation was going to happen, it better happen here, away from prying ears.

"Wait. I know I don't have the caps, but I have guns, ammo and medical supplies. I'm a good field doctor, too. My dad's a doctor, you see, and he taught me. And I'm not a bad shot with a rifle."

"That's very good and all, but that don't really pays the bills."

She swallowed. Now was the time. Now or never.

"I could also pay you in other ways."

Jericho frowned. She could hear the gears turning in his brain, slowly coming to comprehension. His eyes darted downward, to her body. She was wearing her armored suit, with added leather layers that didn't flatter her much. And still, she felt naked in that moment, realizing what she was truly offering.

Then he looked into her eyes, and he smirked.

"You don't know what you're saying, kid…"

She didn't have the charms of Nova, she wasn't a born seductress. She knew the theory of sex, the biological and medical aspect of it, plus a bit more raunchy details she had picked up along the way. But she knew a few things for certain: men liked sex, and they liked young pretty women like her.

"No, I know what I mean. A deal is a deal. I know that doesn't pay the bills either, but perhaps it interests you more…"

She tried to sound sultry, seductive, the way Nova sweet talked men. But it sounded forced on her. And despite it all, it seemed like her supposition was right, because a hint of interest was clear on Jericho's face.

"Look, you're real pretty." He said "And I bet you look hot under that armor. But I ain't gonna do mercenary work for pussy, no matter how good. You get that, right?"

It was as she feared. Couldn't be a one time deal. No woman, or girl, was worth life out there.

"Yeah, but I mean... We could reach an agreement, don't you think?"

This time Jericho leaned on the railing and closed his eyes, thoughtful, like he was facing the toughest decision of his life... Or he was facing the biggest temptation of his life.

"Told you before, girl... I don't come cheap."

His sudden low voice sent chills down her spine. It was the first display of clear lust he made, and it made the reality of this "deal" hit her in the face.

She was whoring herself out. She was willing, proposing, and perhaps making a deal, and if he accepted she would have to go through with it. Oh god.

She stilled herself. Pragmatism. Exchange of goods and services. That's all this was.

"Once a week." She said in a wishper, keeping her head high.

Jericho smiled, a glint of sick amusement on his face. Her discomfort seemed funny to him.

"Once a week what?" He asked.

She felt her body shaking, and wondered if he was noticing. Despite that, he kept her head high.

"Sex. Once a week."

Jericho chuckled.

"You gotta be more specific, girl. You don't want this kinda deal to break bad on you. Just some advice for the future."

Right, details. The things she would and wouldn't do. Nova talked about that sometimes. And yet she hadn't figured out her boundaries before getting this far.

She didn't know how to answer. Jericho must have seen the panic in her frozen stare, because he took pity on her and offered a bit more... Insight.

"Just wanna make sure I'm not risking my hide out there for a fucking handjob, got it?"

"Right."

"I want at least a blowjob and your pussy. That sound fine to you?"

Did it? Of course it didn't. None of this did. But this was sex, after all, right? Vaginal penetration? Yes, she could handle that. Probably. And as for a blowjob, she knew the theory. How hard could it be?

She nodded.

"Alright." Jericho said. "Now, I'm guessing here, but I bet a vault princess like you doesn't like getting it rough, does she?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. Thought so. See, I like giving it rough."

He pulled a cigarette and took his time lighting it. The Wanderer stared, and she realized what he had just said.

"Does that mean the deal is off?" She asked, worried.

She didn't know exactly what he meant by "rough" but she was certain she didn't want it. Doing this at all was hard enough, she didn't want to go thought more humiliation.

Jericho took a deep, satisfied drag of his cigarette.

"Nah. I can be a gentleman too, girl." He chuckled. "Can't believe you got me sold on this. Going back out there for pussy... Fuck, I'm a fucking loser."

"So it's a yes?"

"Fuck it, yes. You said you were going to DC? Fuck, I'll pack everything I have, I guess. You should too, those muties are fucking hell. When did you plan on leaving?"

She was feeling dizzy. The deal was all but sealed. She had really done this. But on the other hand, it meant she was finally going to make it to DC. To her dad.

And all it would take was getting her clothes off and spreading her legs. God, what was she thinking?

"Later this week." She said, ignoring her doubts. "Maybe Friday. If Lucky Harith comes by we can tag along his caravan for a while."

"Sounds alright. Now, does that mean I'll have my payment then? Or do you want to do it Thursday night, so we can leave early in the morning?"

Oh god, the thing had a set date now. It was really happening and there was no turning back.

And what if it hurt? What is she was sore come Friday morning? What if…

No. She couldn't back down now. It all seemed so easy when it was just an idea, a theory.

"Thursday night is fine." She said. "Come by my house at around ten pm."

Jericho nodded approvingly.

"I'll be there. Guess I'll go pack now, and stock up on stimpaks and smokes. Fuck, this ain't how I thought my day was gonna go."

The Wanderer laughed, despite it all, and the laugh seemed to take her worries away.

"You know what? Neither did I"


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday night. Jericho had finished packing hours ago. There wasn't that much to pack anyway, just some provisions and all the ammo he had. He looked forward to leaving for a while, even if it meant he'd be short on caps during the travel. Thinking about the "payment" was a big comfort, for sure, but it would mean nothing if they run out of ammo in the middle of nowhere.

Still, Jericho shook his head. He'd been thinking about the vaultie all night. How old was she anyway? She was a woman alright, but there was no denying that she was young. He couldn't remember the last time he fucked a girl that young. If one were to consider the price of a girl like her out there compared to mercenary work in downtown DC… the kid was overpaying. And, by a lot. She didn’t need to know that.

He savored the last of his cigarette watching the sunset, and afterward walked over to the vaultie's shack. He knocked on the door, and waited patiently for her to open.

She let him in without a word and quickly locked the door behind him. She was wearing a vault suit, not the one Moira gave her with all the armor, but one that looked less worn. And a whole lot tighter. Fucking hell, SO much tighter. The deal was looking better and better by the second.

If she wasn’t nervous before, she was certainly nervous now, with Jericho looking at her body with the same hungry eyes she had seen in so many men before. She tried to still herself, breathing in deeply, but couldn’t help her voice from getting a little shaky.

“Um… the bed is upstairs.” she pointed up with both her fingers. “I… Um… we should...”

She was getting a little flustered, which didn’t really suit her much. Jericho had to hand it to this girl: she was confident as hell out there. Seeing her at the verge of a panic attack was unsettling, but he guessed it made sense. She was still a kid, after all.

He torn his eyes off her body to talk to her.

“If this is too much for you, kid, call it off now. I don't want you to burst into tears while I'm fucking you, understand me?"

Fuck, he couldn’t stand that. Happened all the time with junkies. They would start horny and loose, only to get sad halfway through. Never failed to kill the mood. He could handle the vaultie being uncomfortable, but crying? Fuck no.

“No, it’s okay. I want to do this.” she said, underlining the word want.

“Good. Then let’s go to your bed, unless you wanna fuck on the floor.”

Actually doing that would most likely fuck his knees and his back, but the vaultie didn’t need to hear that.

She nodded and guided him upstairs. The view of her ass on the way up stirred his cock. That fucking vault suit looked painted on.

He started to take his armor off uninvited, laying the pieces on the desk. She stood by for a minute, then she began taking her boots off.

“Hang on a second, kid.” Jericho said, laying his belt on the desk chair. “I want to watch you take the rest of that off.”

She didn’t know if she was supposed to do this in a special, “seductive” manner. Wouldn’t her nudity be arousing enough? She wasn’t even a good dancer anyway, she’d most likely embarrass herself if she tried, so she decided to do it like she was getting naked at a doctor’s office. Except with the doctor looking, and thinking about putting his dick in her.

Nevertheless, with that mindset, it was easy to proceed. She unzipped the suit all the way down and peeled it off, revealing a flimsy tanktop underneath.

The fabric was thin and worn and she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. There was no mistaking now: vaultie was stacked.

“Fuck, kid. You’ve been hiding that the whole time?”

The kid actually smiles at that comment. She still looks nervous, but at least doesn’t look like she’s gonna panic now.

“Come over here, lemme sample the goods.”

She steps up towards Jericho, but she averts her eyes when he reaches for her tits. Jericho doesn’t notice, he grabs the vaultie’s tits over the fabric and squeezes gently. They’re full and firm, and her nipples poke at the palm of his hand, and fuck if he’s ever seen or felt tits this pretty.

He slides his rough hands under the tanktop and pushes it up over her breasts, revealing them fully, and he takes a moment to admire them. Not only are they perfect: they also haven’t cost him any money, and he’s gonna get to squeeze them at least once a week. The dangers of the wasteland are all but forgotten in that moment. Fuck yeah, it’s worth it.

"Go on” he said, backing down. “Take the rest of it off." 

She pulled the tanktop over her head and Jericho almost groaned at the sight of those breasts move. She then pulled the rest of the vault suit down her legs, bending over and stepping out of it, and then stood in front of him wearing nothing but panties.

She moved to take them off, but Jericho stopped her.

“No, let me do that.”

He pulled her panties down to her thighs.

The thing is, he would probably regret all of this in a few days. When they were both ass deep in supermutant territory with no ammo, or trapped in the metro tunnels with feral ghouls on all sides. He’d probably realize this had been a stupid idea. But in that moment, with this beautiful girl about to let him fuck her, it was worth it. So fucking worth it, he could not believe his luck.

He put his hand between her legs, and she gasped quietly. She was soft to the touch. Jericho ran his fingers over her a few times, and then dipped his calloused fingers in her slit.

“You a virgin?” he asked.

Predictably, the kid nodded. 

As he tweaked her clit, she began to blush, until her face was a vivid red. He couldn’t believe he was about to get to be this pretty thing’s first cock. And for what, bodyguard work? Guys in the wasteland would pay a fortune for a beauty like this. Girls like her were top trading goods, reserved only for the best paying customers. Someone like him could never afford pussy like that, not even if he had the caps. And here he was, about to get the best pussy of them all, basically for free.

He wasn't hard yet. Despite how fucking salivating her body was, and the thought of getting balls deep inside her tight pussy being heaven, his body was still a shitty traitor. He wasn't that old, not really. But it did take him a while to get it going nowadays. It’s embarrassing, but what does this kid know?

"Lay in the bed. " He said. "I want to eat you out."

If he could get it up faster, he wouldn’t bother. He would be spreading her open already, fucking her senseless. But his dick liked to take his sweet time, and this was a good way to get him going, and the girl entertained. Fuck, he might even get her wet and everything, like a gentleman. It was unlikely, though, with how nervous she was.

She sat down as he told her to, and then timidly spread her legs. Jericho got on his knees in front of her and waited till she laid down to unzip his jeans and get his dick out.

The kid jerked when his tongue got into her folds, tasting with delight. Jericho got to work on his cock as well. It had been so fucking long since he tasted pussy that he'd forgotten how much he loved it. 

His cock was getting there, at a snail's pace for sure but hey, it could be worse. Maybe his buddy had gone dormant from lack of action, and he had to relearn all the steps.

What really catapulted his cock into a proper erection was tasting the vaultie's juices, dripping slowly out of her. Maybe she wasn't so nervous after all. Or maybe a young lady like her only needed a bit of play to get wet. Or, hell, maybe Jericho was the fucking best at eating pussy. And, technically speaking, from this kid’s point of view, he was.

He got up hastily, once he felt he was as hard as he would get, and pulled his pants down to his knees. To his surprise, the vaultie didn’t look like she was having a lot of fun. She had crossed her arms over her breasts, almost as if ashamed. But she wasn’t crying, and hey: she WAS wet. He could still work with this.

“Ready for this, kid?” he said.

She didn’t say a word as he maneuvered them into a comfortable position, with her legs spread wide open. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her reddened pussy, waiting for him, warm and tight. It was in that moment that the vaultie decided to talk.

“No” she said, shaking her head.

He froze in place, more confused than angry.

“Are you fucking serious?”

She opened her eyes to look at him.

“I don’t want to get pregnant. I can’t.”

Jericho groaned.

“It’s okay, I’ll pull out before I come!” he said, unsure if he’d be able to keep that promise.

But the kid shook her head.

“No, that method’s not 100% effective.”

He started to get angry then. His cock was still hard, but with every second that passed he risked losing it. He could fuck her anyway, the kid was spread open in front of him, her hole inches away from the tip of his cock. All he had to do was put it in. She wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.  
The vaultie might have sensed this, though, because she spoke fast. And with the same confident pragmatism she’d shown before.

“You can fuck me! You can still fuck me!” she affirmed. In a much more sheepish tone, she added: “Just… could we have… anal intercourse?”

Jericho felt as if he’d been hit over the head with a club. He could not believe this girl had just said that.

“What did you say?” he asked, to make sure.

The kid was blushing again, most likely over having to talk about something so crude.

“It’s as pleasurable as vaginal intercourse, with no risk of impregnation. You could ejaculate inside me with no risk. It’s the most logical option.”

The medical talk weirded him out, but then he remembered the kid’s dad was a doctor. She probably had a lot of book smarts. Which was probably why she thought offering anal was a good idea.

“Are you serious, kid? Do you have any idea what you’re saying? You know anal hurts like a motherfucker, don’t you?”

The girl averted her eyes, and there was something in her expression that revealed that, perhaps, she wasn’t as innocent as he once thought.

“Well… not necessarily...” she said.

Jericho frowned. His anger and frustration were slowly being replaced by amusement, as he realized that the kid was serious.

“Are you sure you’re a virgin?” he asked.

After all, good virgin girls like her didn’t do anal. Only naughty bitches did. And certainly not for cheap.

“I am a virgin.” she admitted. “But I know my body. And I wanted to offer a fair deal. Still do. So I… prepared for this.”

The implications of what she was saying only made him harder.

“Are you saying you’re ready to get fucked in the ass?”

She nodded. And with a bit of a jiggle, she threw her legs further back, giving him perfect access to her ass.

There was no amount of caps, no money or gold or drugs, that could pay for this out there. Not only he gets to fuck a virgin: he gets to fuck her in the ass. And not only that: she is fully into it. Hell, it’s her idea. This is the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

He puts a finger in her ass and the kid doesn’t even flinch. The reason why becomes apparent to Jericho immediately: she’s lubed up on the inside already, with what feels like regular old vaseline. Jericho almost burst into laughter. So much for her being an innocent virgin.

“Really smart, kid.” he says, and adds a second finger.

The lone wanderer smiled, and the second finger made her gasp, but it didn’t look like she was hurting. Good, because Jericho didn’t wait one second longer. He lined himself up against the vaultie’s asshole and put his cock in without much thought.

It’s not a perfect fit, but whatever prep the kid did before he got there helped a lot. He pushed past her ring with only a few choked groans, and then buried himself in one swift move, letting his instincts take over.

He started fucking the lone wanderer at a needy pace, way too fast for her to be comfortable, but it was too late for Jericho to stop. He couldn’t control himself. Her hole was so fucking tight that nothing in the world would make him stop now.

The vaultie was blushing hard now, her legs in the air and her eyes closed, but she didn’t look uncomfortable like before. She was holding her legs open wide with her arms, not ashamed anymore, and even though her eyes were closed she didn’t look like she was in pain. She was completely at Jericho’s mercy now, and Jericho wouldn’t stop until he came. Or, well, until he was so exhausted that he couldn’t go on. Whichever happened first. If he got a coughing fit and had to stop before he could finish, he was going to get so fucking angry. Damn his age, and damn his fucking smoking.

But then the vaultie started whimpering, and very quietly those whimpers turned into moans of pleasure. The little bitch was enjoying it. She was getting mercilessly fucked in the ass, and she was getting off to it. Jericho could not believe it. What kind of freak was she? Did she have some sort of mutation that put a g-spot up her ass? No, she was born in a vault, safe from radiation. Maybe Jericho’s cock was just THAT good.

So good, in fact, that the lone wanderer came. He felt the contractions around his dick, and the vaultie put her knees together on reflex, but she didn’t make a lot of noise. It was an orgasm, though. The best thing to happen to Jericho’s ego in years.

He came a few moments after, buried balls deep inside her ass, savoring every delicious second of the best damn fuck he’s ever had.

“Fuck, kid” he said. “You’re something else.”

The wanderer simply breathed, her eyes still closed. Jericho pulled out of her and sat back, watching his cum drip out of her. It made him wanna laugh.

This kid had sold her ass to him, literally, and all he had to do was take her to DC. It wouldn’t be a cakewalk, but still was the best goddamn paycheck of Jericho’s life. And he would get to do this once a week until the job was done? Well, then. Maybe he should start thinking of the longest possible route to get to downtown DC.


End file.
